Sigrid (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Sigrid is a Nord residing in Riverwood. She can be found wandering the town during the day or in her house at night. Background She is married to Alvor, Riverwood's blacksmith, and with whom she has a daughter named Dorthe. She expresses worries that her daughter is not being "lady-like" with her love of blacksmithing being similar to that of her father's. Quests Rescue Mission Sigrid has been kidnapped and taken to Chillwind Depths. The Dragonborn need to get her back to Riverwood. Dialogue "Make yourself at home." :How do I get to Whiterun from here? "Just follow the road north. When you get to Honningbrew Meadery, turn left and the road will take you to the city gates. It's not far. We used to go to the market there every month or so, until the roads got so dangerous with the war and all." :What do you think about the war? "I just hope the war doesn't come to Riverwood. There's enough trouble in the world without those Stormcloaks stirring up more." "Hmm hmm." Conversations Alvor: "Sigrid! We have company!" Sigrid: "Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Alvor: "Now then, boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Hadvar: "I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked by...a dragon." Alvor: "A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Sigrid: "Husband. Let him tell his story." Hadvar: "Not much more to tell. The dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if not for my friend here. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay." Alvor: "Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to help however I can. player Like I said, I'm glad to help however I can. But I need your help. We need your help. options open The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless...You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." Dorthe: "Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" Sigrid: "Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin." Alvor: "Well, I'd better get back to work. You two make yourselves at home." Alvor Alvor: "Good morning, wife." Sigrid: "Hello, husband. You're rising late. You spent too long at the Sleeping Giant last night, didn't you?" or "Hello, husband. You slept well?" Alvor: "Ah. Uh. Of course I'm not just rising. You must have been out when I woke up." or "Like a stone." Alvor: "Well, I'd better get to work. I have to fix another saw blade for Gerdur's mill." Sigrid: "Take care, husband." Alvor: "Sigrid! Love of my life! When you get a spare moment, I could use some water." Sigrid: "Don't you sweet talk me, Alvor. Not after last night. I'll bring you water when I'm done with my other chores." Alvor: "Woman, you'll be the death of me yet. Fine, take your time. I'll just die of thirst in the heat of this forge." Embry Embry: "Care to have a drink with me, sweet Sigrid?" Sigrid: "Drunk again, Embry? Don't let Alvor hear you talking to me that way. He'll stick your head in his forge." Embry: "So that's a no I take it?" Hilde Hilde: "It seems like Dorthe grows a head taller every season." Sigrid: "Aye. She's helping me in the house, and even helps her father at the forge." Hilde: "She'll make a fine wife someday." Sigrid: "Thank Shor I have a lot of years before I have to worry about that!" Alvor and Dorthe When the family enjoys quality time together, it is quite common to hear Sigrid argue with her daughter, who at times drags her innocent father, Alvor, into the conversation. Sigrid and Dorthe will choose between three random lines: Quotes *''"I'm spoken for you know, so don't get any ideas."'' —Greeting if the Dragonborn is male. *''"You're pretty, I'll give ya that. Just stay away from my husband Alvor."'' —Greeting if the Dragonborn is female. *''"He would dote on her so much. Let her work the forge and everything. I miss him so."'' —If Alvor dies. *''"I hope the wilds claim you, one of these days."'' —If the Dragonborn murders Alvor. Trivia *Sigrid is friendlier to the Dragonborn if they side with Hadvar over Ralof during the quest "Unbound." Bugs * Along with Delphine, Alvor, Gerdur and Faendal, Sigrid can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Yielding to a guard or fast traveling to a different hold can generally fix this. Appearances * cs:Sigrid de:Sigrid (Skyrim) es:Sigrid (Skyrim) fr:Sigrid (Skyrim) it:Sigrid pl:Sigrid (Skyrim) ru:Сигрид (Skyrim) uk:Сіґрід (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters